


When The Night Is Cloudy

by erisgregory



Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Multi, Sort Of, added pod features
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2019-05-16
Packaged: 2020-03-06 13:47:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18852298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erisgregory/pseuds/erisgregory
Summary: from a tumblr prompt: Mylex, The first time Kyle and Alex see Michael’s pod.





	When The Night Is Cloudy

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry this went to an angsty place!

“You really think this is the best course of action?” Alex asks as they load Michael into the truck. 

“It’s all we have, we can’t take him to the hospital and he’s too burnt out for acetone to help. He needs the support of the pod. Liz and Max are meeting us out there to explain it better.” Kyle says. He’s nervous, this is the first time anything has happened to Michael since they all got together. Michael is the stoic one, Michael is unphased. He never gets sick, he rarely gets hurt and never this bad.

Alex is kind of a mess right now and Kyle is just trying to keep it all together, he’s scared, but he feels like he has to stay calm, put on his doctor’s persona to keep Alex from losing it. They still have to drive out to the old mines and that’s not exactly a quick trip when you’ve got someone seriously injured in the backseat of your car.

“I’ve never seen him like this, Kyle, his lips are turning blue.” Alex says as he climbs in next to Michael.

“Here.” Kyle passes him the small O2 tank that he’d taken from the hospital on his way over. “Put the mask on him.”

Alex does as he’s told and Kyle wishes, not for the first time, that he could take a minute to comfort Alex. To reassure him that they were doing the right thing and that Michael would be okay. The truth was as sure as he was about this course of action, there still weren’t guarantees. Instead of saying anything else he decides to drive, and to drive fast. 

Thankfully no one stops them on their way to the mines. If his mother had pulled them over, or tried to Kyle wasn’t sure what he would have done or said. It was imperative that Michael reach his pod. That was as far ahead as Kyle could think.

Back when this all began between the three of them, Kyle had expected it to just be about sex. They drank a little too much and fooled around, but then they just never stopped. It was almost organic the way his feelings for Michael and Alex grew. There was never any awkwardness, just pure love. They bonded together and have been inseparable since.

Now, with Michael hurt, Kyle was more sure than ever that he’d made the right decision joining them. This felt right. He could help. Maybe not a lot but he was there, and he was trusted, and Kyle would do anything for Michael and Alex.

The drive to the turquoise mines felt like it took forever. Luckily Max and Liz were already there and they led the way into the cave. Whatever Kyle had been expecting, it wasn’t this. The three pods were luminous in the darkness of the cave. They were bigger than Kyle had pictured too, definitely big enough for a grown man to fit into. Which was a relief.  
Liz had a bowl of silver liquid that she informed them needed to go on Michael’s skin. So Kyle and Alex began to strip him, carefully, and while leaving him as much privacy as they could in the cave. Thankfully Liz had turned her back.

Once he’s stripped, Kyle and Alex begin the task of covering him with the liquid. It’s like paint, thick and heavy on Michael’s skin. It’s almost terrifying, but Kyle has hope. He’s been told what the pods did for Rosa and Isobel and he knows it’s their best chance. That doesn’t stop his hands from shaking when he sees a tear slip down Alex’s cheek.

“He’ll be okay,” Kyle tries to sound like the knowing doctor, the one with all the answers, even though he’s not.

“I know, I know, but I miss him already.” Alex says.

“I do too.” Kyle breathes.

Then they help Michael climb into the pod and watch him sink into it and then he’s gone. Or not, but it feel like he is. Michael’s so very present always and now he’s just not. It’s going to be hard leaving him there.

“Tell me again that this is safe.” Kyle demands of Max.

“It’s safe, it’s the safest place for him while he heals.” Max assures them both. Liz is crying and Kyle wants so badly to just give in and have a good cry himself, but he can’t. Alex still needs him.

That night they lie on the couch wrapped around each other, both avoiding the bed without saying that’s what they’re doing It wouldn’t feel right without Michael. Nothing feels right without him. They don’t speak, but Kyle’s been running his fingers through Alex’s hair trying to soothe him for the better part of an hour. Alex doesn’t speak, but every now and then he shudders as if remembering that Michael was hurt and they couldn’t fix him.

“We’ll check on him tomorrow. And every day, until he’s well. I promise.” Kyle says softly.

“I know we will, but that doesn’t stop me missing him now. Hold me tighter, Kyle.” Alex croaks. He’s been crying, they both had in the end, but he’s much quieter now, having cried himself out.

“We just have to be patient. We have to be strong for Michael. You have to promise me that Alex, that you’ll stay strong. You were always the strong one.” Kyle tells him gently.

“I promise.” Alex whispers.

They don’t sleep that night or the next, but soon they will, Kyle knows. Soon they’ll be reunited with Michael and everything will go back to their version of normal. For now they have each other and that has to be enough.


End file.
